Beyblade Chibi Chaps
by KittenPlushValentine
Summary: Hai people, and welcome to Beyblade Chibi Chaps! Your source for BBShorts. Here, each short is seperated into its own chapter. I hope you enjoy the adorable stories.


Hai people, and welcome to Beyblade Chibi Chaps! Your source for BBShorts. Here, each short is seperated into its own chapter :) Our first chapter is a shipping between our Hero Tyson and his biggest pain, Hilary in a comprimising situation.

Detention :My Favorite New Punishment

Once again, Tyson was late. He knew once he stepped foot in that classroom, he wouldn't here the end of it from Hilary. She was always nagging him about being late for school, how he should be studying and not playing with his beyblade. (One time she even confiscated it until his homework was done. He couldn't stand her, and frankly, math was harder now that he was in 8th grade.) Tyson ran up the stairs, panting as he threw open the door.

"Finally!" Tyson breathed, as he sat next to Kenny.

"Tyson, where have you been! Class started two minutes ago." Kenny said, while typing on his computer.

"I..I forgot to.. se.. set my.. alarm.." He said out of breath.

"Tyson!"

Tyson looked up to find a higly enraged Hilary hovering over him.

"Oh boy.."

"I am sick of this! How many times do I have to tell you to stop coming to school so late? I bet you were up playing with your beyblade all night weren't you!"

Tyson now in the middle of pulling out his text book, glared at her.

"Look, give me a break Hilary. I didn't come to school to hear you lecture me about my 'puncuation'."

Ms. Kincaid, startled by this sudden disruption, tried to be asertive.

"Hilary... please sit down." she voiced. Tyson made a teasing face at the now upset Hilary.

"But Ms. Kincaid, Tyson is always late, and he always disrupts the class all because of his stupid beyblade obsession!" the student president representing the 8th grade couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry! What do you want me to do? I'm the world champion." he responded with an angry yet smug look.

"You need to learn responsibility." She turned her nose up at him.

"Oh yeah? Well you need to learn some manners!" he stood up knocking his seat over.

"Tyson... Hilary!" the teacher said a little nervous.

"Don't you think he deserves detention?" she said with a sly face as the class began to cheer.

"De-detention? Come on you guys!" Tyson pleaded with his classmates.

"Well Tyson... maybe if you stayed after school to help the girls clean, you could learn to get along..." Ms Kincaid suggested.

Tyson was not pleased. Not only did he have detention. He had to stay and clean after school with the most annoying girl he'd ever met, Hilary. He was less than ecxited about his future plans for later in the day. Tyson was planning to head over to the park to practice his techniqes, but that wasn't part of the deal anymore.

"See, its always your fault Hilary! Your so nosey, you should just mind your own business." Tyson huffed.

"I was just trying to help Tyson." She frowned sitting down in her chair.

Tyson sunk in his seat that was assigned next to Kenny. Now that the argument had died down after what seemed like minutes. The class was now quiet and Ms Kincaid was able to teach. The class sat through the lesson.

As for Tyson, he never paid much attention in class anyway, always wondering when he was going to start a new battle or what trick he was going to learn next. Today, none of that had any chance of happening, Tyson was stuck cleaning with the 'class prez' he thought dully to himelf. 'How can someone so cute be so bossy?'.

As some periods passed, it was soon lunch time. Tyson stood and stretched his cramped leggs from undeneath his desk. He smiled a huge smile knowing there was no work to be done during this period break. His favorite period of them all. He looked over to Kenny who was right next to him still writing on his sheet of paper.

"Arghh Kenny hurry up, or we'll miss lunch! I'm starving!" Tyson groaned.

Kenny looked up at him, "Aww Tyson your alway hugry." he sighed.

"Tyson grew impatient, "Come on already!" he pleaded just as his friend stood. Kenny just followed the eager Tyson downstairs and in to the caffiteria.

Tyson ran on line in front of his brown haired friend. He grinned at the luch lady as he decided he wanted everything on his plate, and twice the amount. Nothing unusual for him, but weird enough for the other students to stare as he sat down at his regular table. Tyson waved for Kenny to hurry up as he made his way over to sit accross from him. With a cringe Kenny sat in embarrassment.

"Must you eat so much food Tyson?" he asked a little angrily.

"Yeah, chief! I'm a professional blader! I... have... to store... engery!" Tyson replied inbetween long bites.

Just as Keeny opened his laptop at the luch table to focus a little more on his battle data, a certaint agonizing girl walks up to their table.

"I hope your not doing what I think it is that your doing." she spoke.

"And what is that Hilary!" Tyson retorted to the girl.

"Talking about Beyblading of course. And don't you dare try to skip out on us after school Tyson.

"Urghh, get off my back will you!" he said.

Hilary crossed her arms, turned her nose up and walked away to a table nearby. She looked back at him.

'All he cares about is that stupid beyblade... you'd think he'd worry more about his grades'

She sat in silence for the rest of the period. The rest of the day pretty much went on smoothly up until the last bell when Tyson tried his best to escape.

"Tyson, get back here!" Hilary screamed as he made a break for the door, but it was too late she had caught him dead in his tracks.

-5 Minutes Later-

"Why do I have to mop the floor!" Tyson complained with his back hunched over.

"Because, I'm cleaning the board." Hilary giggle.

"Whats so funny?" he aked earning another giggle from her. He stood and watched her cleaning the board. She stretched a few times to reach the top with the eraser, and then she would reach back down. Then she finally turned and gave a small smile.

"The only time your every happy is either when your eating or talking about beyblading." she laughed now.

His face grew of dibelief, "Well... your only happy when your doing work..." he said meeting her eyes. She forwned.

"Its the only thing I'm good at... no one likes me, even you hate me." she spoke looking away. Tyson followed her eyes.

"I don't hate you..." he sighed, ".. and maybe because your bossy." Hilary looked at him, tears filling her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Woah, wait don't cry! I didn't mean for-

Tyson spoke just before Hilary ran into his arms. She sniffed and sobbed on his sholder not letting him go. She didn't want to. 'He doesn't hate me' she thought hugging him tightly, more tears down her face. She leaned back, face bruised from tears. But all she could do was look at him. Stare at him, hoping for one second to understand him. Tyson cleared his throat.

"Of course what I meant to say was, I do like you.." he said feeling weird and extremely out of his own character, "When your not bossing me around.." he said face turning red.

He almost lost his balance when Hilary leaned in pressing her lips to his in a normal yet sweet kiss. Her eyes were closed as he hesitated the thought of kiss her back. Something he never thought of doing. Though, the thought of her being cute has crossed his mind plenty of times, he never thought he'd kiss her. Oh but he did. 'What are you doing? Its Hilary! Annoying, bossy.. cute.. sweet' his mind wondered on the thing he actually liked about her not that hed say that, thinking she hated him. But 'she' kissed him, so how could she even pretend to hate him. The kiss stopped, as he backed away face red and filled with embarrassment.

"Look! I like you okay, and if you pretend not to like me... I'm gonna be really pissed off!" Tyson yelled feeling really awkward. He had never kissed a girl before and she was making him say and do some pretty weird things. He felt like a completely different person than when he woke up that morning. He was mad and scared at the same time, but Hilary just looked at him. She herself was confused by her actions.

"I'm sorry..." she said, not knowing what to do. She had kissed him on a rather unknown impulse. He just shook his head and looked at her.

"No.. It was cool." he blushed before she kissed him again.

This time he kissed her, and smiled. "My blade can't do this." he joked. Hilary laughed.

"Teach me." she said. Tyson looked at her with a smirk.

"Woah there... I know I'm a professional, and a champion, so yeah I'll teach you, but first..."

Tyson laughed as he ran from Hilary around to the other side of the class room. He mopped the floor as he ran looking a clean trail behind him.

".. you have to catch me!" he finished, as Hilary started to chased after him.

When they finally finished cleaning and were ready to go home, they both smiled, agreeing that, that would be their new secret. As long as Tyson stayed after school to clean as punishment, no one would ever know that detention wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
